


mech.analogia

by ticoyuu



Series: the m in multiverse stands for mecha (original) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Mecha, Political Bullshit, Space Opera, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticoyuu/pseuds/ticoyuu
Summary: An analogue record of a three-stage plan, coming to fruition after a thousand years.(Written more like a narrative report than a fic.)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: the m in multiverse stands for mecha (original) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573129





	1. data.allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> space opera intensifies...
> 
> this storyline was mostly plotted during the worst of my depression tbh so its a tragedy kdjdjf.. or at least Was until i rediscovered it last year and felt extremely guilty for ein LDMDJJD LMFAO
> 
> cw for suicide (non graphic) in the next chapter; this one is just a glossary-esque thing idek where else to put

## DATA.ALLEGIANCES

* * *

Data - A list of mechs and their allegiances as of Phase I: initiating.

====

Ein's Allies

(TS) Engel, the Faithless Integrity - wielded by Ein. Represents "the fallenness of human ideals".

(TS) Gravitas, the Crimson Solemnity - wielded by Kiva, the leader of the Toy Soldiers. Represents "the weight of each individual and action".

(TS) Excelsis, the Last Ideal - wielded by Ram. Represents "the struggle to fight for what's important in the darkest of times"

(TS) Excelsior, the Ascended Ideal - wielded by Ren. Represents "the unattainable perfection"

====

Ein's Enemies

(EN) Lilim, the Mortal Allure - wielded by ???. Represents "the ease of being consumed by one's hunger for power".

(EN) Euphorium, the Raptura Vaingloria - worn by ???. Represents "the equivalent exchange in which one gives up everything in order receive everything".

====

Unknown Allegiance

(??) Automata, the Solemn Verve - wielded by Lucia, the Defender. Represents "the joy of finding one's purpose".

(??) Gunjou, the Wide World - wielded by Lucienne, a mysterious figure from another world. Represents "the emotions of all of creation".


	2. phase.i | phase.ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epitaph

## PHASE I. THE EARLY YEARS - OVERTURE - END

* * *

Raised and trained to be able to use the symbiotic combat mech suit 'Engel', Ein is one of Unit VIII's special Toy Soldiers - a group of older children through young adults genetically engineered to be able to synchronize with combat mechs. Unit VIII is the last line of anti-extraterrestrial planetary defense. 

Ein grew up surrounded by battle and machines. Fitting, perhaps for the first successful artificially engineered 'human being'. His closest friend throughout his childhood and early teens was a fellow mech wielder and the Toy Soldiers' leader, Kiva - a young man not much older than himself.

Not long after their first real battle -a terrible loss-, Unit VIII decided to strengthen the Toy Soldiers by adding to their ranks. A pair of twins, artificial like Ein himself, were aged up via cryogrowth and implanted with the knowledge and instincts needed for battle. However, this did not always extend to everyday, day-to-day living activities. Ein and Kiva took it upon themselves to teach the adult but newborn twins how to live, how to be a 'human being'.

Kiva died in battle. It was inevitable his body would one day crumble, having been altered so much in order to wield Gravitas. But nobody had anticipated it would be so soon..

====

It was expected and only natural that Ein became the leader of the Toy Soldiers after Kiva's loss. At only sixteen, Ein's childhood, as much as it could have been, was over. Ein and the twins gave themselves over to training and retraining, not wanting to lose anyone else they loved. A short burst of peace gave them time to grieve, but it was over far too quickly.

The battles began again on the second day of the new year. It was humanity's nature to expand and to explore. Ein had never questioned his role before, but as he saw humanity's interactions with the alien offensive, he realized that maybe it was because humanity wasn't able to understand others.

No, he later thought, humanity was unwilling to understand.

====

The appearance of more mechs signaled the beginning of the end. Lucia, a woman of unknown origins, wielding a peculiar, alien machine-like mech called Automata, entered the battlefield one day. Humanity was unsure of her allegiance and attempted to shoot her down, only to find Automata's defenses to be far superior to their offensive capabilities. However, she merely observed. After several encounters, humanity decided she was not a threat.

Lucienne also appeared infrequently, wielding a mech that human radars could barely pick up despite its size and capable firepower. The young man's origins were also unknown, but his appearances were extremely infrequent and he acted only as an observer. There was no doubt his mech, Gunjou, was not made by human hands.

The end approached faster than anyone had expected. One day, the aliens simply...vanished. Humanity supposed they had grown tired of the conflict and withdrew, but regardless of the cause, Ein and all who remained in Unit VIII celebrated. Ein, now twenty-two, and the twins, who would not age for years as their bodies caught up with their artificial aging, drank a toast to remember all who had died. Kiva, they hoped, would be especially proud of them. As for Lucia, who had defended them on more than one occasion, yet never officially allied with them, she and Ein would become good friends in the years of peace that followed.

Lucienne disappeared with the aliens.

.

.

.

## PHASE II. FALSEHOODS

* * *

The Toy Soldiers received a message less than three years later that they would be returning to battle. The confusion lasted only until the first debriefing - the aliens had not returned, but the threat was from within. Certain parts of humanity were rebelling against the governing party that had led them through the alien confrontation, and they needed to be put down.

It was an order, not a request. The twins, tired of fighting and ending lives, simply refused anyway. Given their strong resolve and the mischievous spirit they had shown throughout the war, Ein had guessed that would be the result. He didn't want to have anything to do with this war either.

Ram and Ren disappeared one day, leaving a message that they wanted nothing more to do with the Toy Soldiers and this new war. It wasn't until months later that Ein learned from Lucia that they had not left on their own as he'd believed, but had been disposed of along with their mechs a Level 4 threat by the same people they once fought to protect.

===

There was absolutely no way Ein would continue to support the current government after learning the truth behind Ram and Ren's disappearance. Being the last remaining Toy Soldier, Ein, no matter how much of a gesture rather than an effective action it actually was, formally announced he was disbanding his unit and leaving. Fearful to let him go, but also fearful to lose sympathy from an ever-shrinking faction of supporters -which would be a certainty if Ein revealed the truth behind Ram and Ren-, they chose not to track him down.

In addition, there were more mechs and their wielders to take his place, after all.

Ein joined the rebels and spread the truth anyway. The anger that smoldered within him was almost blinkered, tunnel vision his fuel as he fought for another cause he didn't truly understand or support. Not knowing how or where to properly channel those feelings, Ein deliberately lost himself during that time. Intentions, he once would've thought about, but when Lucia reminded him fighting to protect and fighting to destroy are two separate reasons for living, Ein told her to get lost - for him, there was no longer a difference worth noting.

Lucia did not declare allegiance to either faction, instead becoming viewed as something of a common folk's hero, intervening with the defensive mech Automata to declare neutral safe zones where both factions would be repelled, by force if necessary. Even though this meant fighting Ein, she held to her resolve to the end.

She fell in battle against Ein. As Automata's vaunted shields gave out, Ein froze. For him, that was the moment clarity returned. That same moment, the rebels streamed into Lucia's safe zone with one purpose - to destroy.

Ein's next few days alternated between slow motion and a jarring blur. The rebels praised him and everyone else cursed him. What could he do, now that he'd killed Lucia? What _should_ he do? The rebels would certainly win (because of him), and the war (this war, at least) was over. Human nature is destruction. So then, how long until he'd have to fight (again)?

Despite knowing all the friends who he'd lost would be disappointed, he didn't want to fight any more, not even- especially not- for himself. In the end, the hero of two wars tried to take his own life.

Yet Engel saved him, as it had so many times locked in combat in zero gravity. Two scientists who had taken over Engel's maintenance after joining the rebels integrated Ein's genetic information with the mech's unique, living-but-not-alive cells and managed to resuscitate him. However, the revived Ein had lost all his memories: he no longer knew how to act, to speak, to _live_. To the few who knew Ein's situation, he had become a doll.

Agreeing it was probably for the best, the two scientists decided to tell the world he had died. In a way, it was the truth. But unable to bring themselves to truly lay the childlike 'doll' to rest, they instead copied as much of Ein's now mech-integrated genetic material as possible to a commonplace disk and cryofroze him, hidden away from all.

The disk contained two files - ein_conscious.vitae and ein_memory.vitae. Both files appeared corrupted beyond repair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crawls under a rock im sry this is edgy as FUCK hdjdjdj next ch is actually fic format tho. and has a mechanic im pretty proud of tbh?!?!? h.. h.....


	3. iii.S.O.S.

## PHASE III. REAWAKENING - THOUSAND YEAR SOS

* * *

Inky darkness. A dim blue light reflecting off of and emanating from machinery embedded like crystals in the walls. Slow regaining of consciousness. It's been too long- so, so very long. How to move? Special integrated cells recall the patterns for movement; quickly he stands up, and controlling movement comes more naturally as seconds go by. It is cold, very cold. The biological body is in danger, his system warns; thin clothing for sleep-- _burial?_ it suggests, seeming perplexed-- will no longer suffice. Walking is difficult; his limbs will not respond until ceded to the integrated mecha part of his system. What is this place? Where is he? Who is he? 

Right now, he supposes, he is NAMELESS HERO - two words that had been engraved on the panel next to him upon waking. The naming pattern of humans follow such contrivance... it is a nameplate. Then it must be his name, he agrees.

So the android begins to explore his waking chamber by the dim glassglow light; a friendly and curious infant beast.

====

In exploring the underground chambers he had been cryofrozen in, NAMELESS HERO discovers a staircase leading upwards. At the very top, a hatch opens and light streams in. NAMELESS HERO blinks as his optical cells adjust and quickly un-dilate his pupils. Vision is normal; pulse is normal. The room is still. No irregularities-- proceeding.

\--There is no movement, no light other than the natural sunlight. There are walls of reinforced glass. He touches them with light hands and they come away dust-covered; there had been coating at some point to reflect light. His system cells filter the intake and feed back its analysis. NAMELESS HERO realizes he stands in what had formerly been a facility of some sort. _Important_ , the machinery tells him. _Restricted_ , the non-functional security tells him. The system does not need to explain he is currently within _something_ of the very highest sanctum. That much, at least, he can imagine for himself.

(There was no way NAMELESS HERO could have known, but within these walls, the last of humanity on earth had sheltered for nine years before the end. But even their remains, the proof of life that had been lived, had crumbled to dust in the hundreds of years had had been asleep.)

====

A tiny click suddenly resounds. To a human, it would have been barely noticeable, but to NAMELESS HERO's machine cells, it's easy to pick up.

NAMELESS HERO pivots soundlessly to face it. The system cells flawlessly pinpoint the coordinates and his body instinctively slips into a guarded stance _(NAMELESS HERO wonders briefly why his body moved on its own? Had such a thing once been common enough to warrant muscle memory?)_ but relaxes momentarily. One of the rectangular glass panels is no longer boundlessly black like deep space, instead it beams prismatic rays upwards that refract in all directions. A roughly flat platform forms within a square of light and organic figure forms within that. NAMELESS HERO has two immediate thoughts: _Life?_ and _How curious._ His ocular cells identify three dimensions, yet the hand instinctively reaching out, _(yearning..?)_ that he does not consciously command, brushes only air.

_(_ _A synthetic being should find nothing unidentifiable._ System maintenance purports that perhaps the interpreter requires an upgrade from the body's long years of sleep.)

====

The light-being flickers but remains fully formed.

_"You're...awake."_ The voice is surprised, he thinks. There are too many layered emotions, so NAMELESS HERO decides against further processing in favor of searching his databases for the reason it strikes a chord in his being. Discomfort blossoms in the android's chest as his search turns up completely blank, realizing he has no memory data at all. 

Suddenly, NAMELESS HERO feels like he's remembered something- something sorrowful, perhaps? It is quite... uncomfortable. The hologram continues to speak in a too-familiar voice; despite the lack of memory data to reference, his biological cells seem to fluctuate dangerously in response. NAMELESS HERO gives another 8% functionality over to the mechanical System side.

_"Oh, I'm so glad-- e-- W-- have--- re--tor-"_ Here, the light flickers again and its speech cuts in and out. There's no audience anyway; NAMELESS HERO isn't listening-- he can't, not as thousands of images, of memories, some vague and blurry, others clear and sharp pour into his thoughts. System attempts to intervene for emergency protocol but even its backup circuits overload and forcefully terminate for a brief moment.

(VITAE is a difficult format to process mechanically while biological cells read it natively; his System cells quickly execute the handover process before rebuilding with aid from the living cells. It is fantastically efficient, some part of the android thinks; appreciative.)

No longer corrupted, whatever upload had been transmitted is now clear. There are no file names (VITAE uses no such artifices); NAMELESS HERO can parse them anyway.

(Three young men, barely adults. Himself, as a child. --Deep darkness, within and without.

Like the VITAE file itself, there are no names, yet the vividness these memories contain sparks a burst of joy. It fades quickly, crushed by overwhelming sorrow; tears that had gone unshed for centuries falling suddenly-- painful; torrential.

NAMELESS HERO remembers death. More than that, before that; partings flood the dry beds of his memory. The next part is garbled, a murky darkness split throughout by pinpricks of light. NAMELESS remembers two wars and three partings-- _life before death, family before fear; family before life .. family before all else-- -- --- - - - --_ _There is nothing to understand; ...there is nothing to-_

\--Understanding blossoms. NAMELESS HERO is not his name; it is his title earned through a lifetime of service where he'd fought not knowing why, and despair that had bloomed in emptiness. A person who was too bright to look at and whose face he couldn't recall, omnipresent in the fringes of his gaze and observing silently in a mechanical flower.

The jumble of images is nonlinear, for the most part. But last, he recalls Lucia. That's where the stream of memories ends, cut off abruptly along with his thought processes as NAMELESS HERO-- _Ein's_ \-- bio cells overload and short out, leaving his System alone and perplexed for a most peculiar few seconds. (VITAE was too much for the native interpreter--?) 

.

.

.

It's only been seconds. Ein regaims consciousness shortly and allows the System full access to stabilize his bio cells as the light-being flickers back into existence.

Lucienne's features morph into concern as it says with Lucia's voice, " _-ing your memories._ " 

A pause. Another voice. _"...Is this gonna be okay?"_

The last thing Ein hears is the light-being saying in Lucia's voice, " _Maybe_ _he should sleep longer?"_

Ein thinks there's a conversation happening offscreen wherever the speaker actually is. ...He's so lost in parsing the flood of memories that he almost doesn't catch the offscreen speaker's mournful-sounding rejection:

_"I wish there was time for that. ...There isn't."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahh actually nothing is plotted past this cryptic bs except the "geck felt bad for literally ending the plot at the end of last ch so heres a feelgood au" where ein wakes up 1000 years later to find that part of humanity survived the apocalypse by the animorphs tm method. catbois ahoy!! hahhaha //and meets some punk using kivas old mech who REALLY pisses him off (read: they get married) kdjdjfnfnf
> 
> r..rivalmance...??? if anyones curious, their story picks up here! https://toyhou.se/3966550.ein-kanou
> 
> whatever else is added to this (loosely termed haha) fic from now forward is gonna be oneshot snippets.


End file.
